Joey&Lauren
by Miaa-Fayeex
Summary: I have decided to write a story on Lauren and Joey, this my first proper story that I have wrote so don't expect much. Mainly light but will have drama in and it all starts with a holiday romance. Enjoy...x p.s. couldn't think of a Title so "L O V E" will most likely change when I think of a better one:))x
1. knight in shining armour

Hiiiiiiiiii, thought I would try and write a full story (took me awhile) No connection to the story line at the minute. This will be mostly light and fluffy because everything at the moment seems to be doom and gloom, won't be very good but please enjoy…

Lauren's prov:

Two days, two days that's all it is until I go on holiday! Well it's only Me, Lucy, Fats, Pops, Alice, Joey and the rest of the gang in a tent, in a field, in Wales but I get to get away from Walford and Drama for a whole 3 days. I love my family but at times they're a bit much. We have what you call an 'extended family' well it's huge! I have a lot of Aunties and Uncles, and they have children and that makes the Branning's a pretty big clan. What makes it worse is that most of us live in Walford, so we are all on each other's door steps which is a recipe for drama. The Brannings don't do things quietly or without a fuss, NO brannings spelt backwards is fuss (well you know what I mean).

I was stepping off the tube as I had just got back from town shopping for my holiday. I had a spring in my step and a smile on my face, for once I felt happy and free, like my life was on the up. I had numerous of bags in my hands and I may have gone a little over board on my dad's card, but that's what it is there for. As I was walking down the market I was begging to struggle as one of the bags was going to fall out of my grip, but the annoying thing was, was that I couldn't seem to grab it.

"Ahah, so I see you have been shopping babe, do you need a hand?" Joey asked walking up to me. But I couldn't seem to focus on the question, it was the fact he had called me babe. My heart was beating too fast though my chest and I couldn't seem to open my mouth, I was just staring like a complete idiot. You see Joey is my cousin, Joey Branning- Walfords heart throb. Even thought he was my cousin I was allowed to think he was hot and by god he was.

"Well how could I refuse, my knight in shining armour" I replied, I couldn't help but be sarcastic and I was greeted with a little laugh.

"Well there would you be without be eh, come on then where to?" he said taking most of the bags from me,

"No'5 Walford please" she said with a sweet smile.

"Come on then" he said walking ahead.

I had managed to get home with all my bags in the house and not on the floor. The house was empty as it was still early afternoon, with everyone at work or school.

"Do you want a coffee or something" I asked Joey as he stood in the hall way.

"erm yeah I will, black coffee thanks" he said sitting down in the kitchen while I made the coffees.

"You excited for camping Joe" I said wanting to break the awkward silence.

"I am actually, two days eh" he said, but what I didn't know was that the only reason he was going was because I was going.

We talked and joked for an hour or so and then Joey had to leave, work was calling.

And that's my first chapter done, please tell me if you think I should continue Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!


	2. Distant

Lauren's Prov:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I turned over to come face to face with my alarm. Usually when I wake up it says "pm" but no not today. 6:30 AM. That is what I had to deal with. I rolled out of bed and slowly, very slowly I walked over to the shower and turned it on. How people did this everyday was beyond me…

I had all my bags at the bottom of the stairs and was double checking everything; I'm not one of the most organised people so this was necessary. I had quite a lot of things but you better be safe than sorry eh. Disturbing me from my anxiety there was a knock on the door, it was half 7 in the morning, who the bloody hell could that be? I shuffled over to the door and opened in to be greeted by the one and only Joey.

"Considering how many bags you had the other day I thought I better come and help you carry your bags, well I am your knight in shining armour aren't I? He said with a quite impressive grin on his face.

"How nice of you, you can carry them all if you like?" she said matching his grin.

"Aha…Lauren you have 1,2,3,4,5 bags!" he said "we're only going for 3 days" he said in astonishment.

"So… how many have you got?" I questioned amused.

"2 Lauren, 2 bags, you have too many" he said pointing.

"shut up and use those muscles of yours" I said pushing him out of the door with my hands.

The two of them walked over the far end of the gardens to meet the others at the mini bus, with quite a few of them it was easier to book a mini bus then to go separately. When they got there the others were already on the bus along with Joey's bags so he took my bags and let me on and pick my seat. I climbed the stairs and looked at the empty seats, everyone was paired with their other half's, Whitney was with Tyler, Poppy was with Fatboy, Alice was with Anthony and Lucy was with Tamwar and then me. The only free seats were either right at the front or back but I choose the back. I must have been sat there with a face like thunder because when Joey got on he gave me a funny look.

"Doesn't cost anything to smile yanno" he said sitting next me.

"It does when you don't want to" I turned around and put my head phones in and closed my eyes.

I woke up to find I was still on the bus, still with my head phones in but not I the same position, I was leaning on Joey's chest with his arm around me. My body froze, this isn't where I was planning to nap, but it was incredibly comfy. I looked up slightly to see Joey fast asleep so instead I moved closer to him.

_No I wasn't thinking of me, nope I was thinking of him. If I had moved then he would have waked and he did let me sleep, you see always thinking of other people._

_Well that's what I told myself._

…

After another half an hour we were at our destination. Sadly after about 15 minutes Joey had woken and I had moved off him but still was close. It was weird because I missed being held by him; how he made me feel safe and protected, warm and relaxed, like I could lie like that all day. After a while I had put it down to being tired, considering in was up at 6:30 AM. When I had moved Joey had become a bit distant, like he was having a battle with himself, I mean it's not like we had just had sex or anything, we both fell asleep and I ended up leaning on him, not a bid deal! But of cause I had to be blamed and ignored.

_Great…_

…...

Everyone was off the bus with bags in hand. We were all just stood there like lemons, granted most of us have been camping before but we were waiting for another person to make a move. Finally someone spoke up…

"Ant, Tyler you can help me put our tent up, Alice, Lucy can go can sign in and pay, Poppy and Whitney can go and see where things are and Joey and Lauren go and find some shops and get food and supplies etc…" Fatboy said moving forward trying to get everyone moving.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was to spend alone time with Joey, he was being distant and annoying, usually I wouldn't mind spending time with him, we get on well but I don't like being ignored, I would rather spend time with someone who would want me there. Sadly I couldn't be childish and say I didn't want to go with _him_.

We had been walking down this quite road for quite a while. None of us where talking and quite frankly in was awkward. I didn't like it, I wanted the banter back that we usually had, like this morning, it was like the last 6 months of him being in the square had disappeared and we were just acquaintances. After a while we had found this supermarket, I had put money in the trolley and I was pushing it with Joey stood next to me, we were talking but it was only about what we would need.

"Chocolate, I want some chocolate" I said pushing the trolley a little faster to get to the wide selection of chocolate bars.

I was just putting a fair amount of different bars in the trolley when I picked up a large 'galaxy bar' and a huge smile formed on my face.

"Remember when…" we both said at the same time.

"Yeah we didn't get that cake done" I said smiling at the memory.

"Mum didn't mind though, it made her laugh to see us on our hands and knees cleaning chocolate up off the floor" he said.

"We made a right mess" I said whilst moving away from the chocolate.

"Come on we better get back, we have been ages" he said nudging me out of the way and speeding off with the trolley making me laugh.

When we got back the tent was up and everyone was smiling and laughing and generally having fun. This was going to be a great holiday.

Aw poor Joey getting all distant and stuff...thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed etc, it really means a lot. It will be a chapter a day if I can. R&R!... :)))


	3. Scared

Joey's Prov:

Before was weird; on the coach to Wales Lauren had fallen asleep facing the window, I knew that she would because she doesn't like getting up early, well infact she doesn't like getting up at all, but it wasn't the fact that she had fallen asleep that was weird, it was the fact that all of a sudden she moved completely so she was leaning on my chest. My arm was thrown over the back of the seat so she just fit in my side perfectly. Her face was all tense and screwed up and when she was in my arms she relaxed, it was weird. The next stage was whether I should move her or not; I mean she wasn't doing anything wrong and I kind of liked it, but that is what confused me- Lauren was my cousin, if she leaned on me it shouldn't be a big deal, but I made one. At the moment I am just confused, really confused. I mean Lauren is hot, really hot and I like her and love spending time with her but was that just because we are cousins? I just really didn't know.

"Earth to Joey… mate hello" Tyler said waving his hands in front of my face.

"yeah" I replied

"You were miles away mate, everything okay?" he questioned.

"_Oh no not really, you know Lauren, my cousin, well I kind of have feelings for her, but not in a cousin way but I know for a fact she doesn't like me so…." No that is not how it is going to go_.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just thinking about…err… food" Food really Joey, oh god!

"ermm okay then" Tyler replied and turned around to talk to Whitney.

"So sleeping arrangements, I was thinking as it is a ten-man tent that the couples just share and Joey and Lauren could have a compartment of their own" everyone just agreed and I just nodded.

….. …. ….. … ….

A couple hours later everyone had finished their food and was just sitting in the main part of the tent. Today was just going to be a chill day where we just sit in the tent and talk etc. I don't mind that because we're here for three days and there isn't that much to do in Wales then you don't know where anything is. Before we had all walked down to the beach but it started raining and it was freezing, so we decided to come back another time. I noticed that Lauren was just sat there not really getting involved in the conversations around her so I went over.

"You alright babe?" I asked, I don't really know why I call her babe, it just slips off the tongue and I don't think she minds.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking that all.."

Lauren's Prov:

I was just sat there watching Joey as he spoke with his sister. He was good looking- that was for sure but I still don't know what it is that I'm feeling for him. Since Joey moved to the square we had instantly clicked and became really good friends even when he was dating my bestfriend Lucy. We had a bond and spent most days' together hanging out, infact when he was dating Lucy he properly spent more time with me then he did with her. But I don't think he feels the same, he most likely thinks that I am his goofy, younger cousin who is annoying and quite sarcastic- nothing more, nothing less. I mean he was gorgeous, he could have anyone he wanted, and so he would most defiantly not pick me.

….. …. ….. … … … ….

Hours later everyone was in their little compartments ready to sleep. I didn't really like being on my own, I mean we are on a field, in the dark, anyone could be around. Every now and then I would swear someone kept walking past my area of the tent and quite frankly I was scared. Well everyone was with people except Joey but he wouldn't be scared. I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound, but at the same time I kept listening out for it even though I didn't want to hear it. About 15 minutes had passed in I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I heard it again, it is most likely nothing but it was really starting to scare me now. I picked up my phone and texted Joey.

L: Hi, are you awake?x

Couple minutes later

J: Yeah Lo, why?x

I pushed my sleeping bag off me and quietly walked over to Joeys compartment.

"Erm Joe are you decent?" I asked waiting for a reply

"Yeah…"  
"Can I come in" I asked closing my eyes. Seconds later I heard the zip being undone so I opened my eyes.

"What's the matter, are you okay, hurt?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Erm yes, yes and I am… err… well I think there is someone outside my side of the tent and..." but I was cut off

"Is little Lauren scared of the dark" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"What no" I could feel my cheeks heating.

"yes you are, ahah, do you want to come in mine for tonight?" he asked

"Well if you don't mind" I moved in and zipped up the compartment door. I noticed that he had a double air bed, gas lamp and two sleeping bags drooped over him. He moved over on the mattress to make room for me. I slipped in and pulled the sleeping bag over me; I had a feeling that lying here with Joey will mean a good night's sleep tonight.

**Sorry it's so late, so Joey has feelings for Lauren and Lauren has feelings for Joey but they think that the other person doesn't fancy them:/ And poor Lauren getting scared, but she did have Joey to turn to, wonder whats going to happen in the morning? R&R! Till next time…x **


	4. Morning

Lauren's Prov:

I opened my eyes, the light blinding me as I encountered my surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Shit; I hit something with my arm. Slowly I turned my body around and come face to face with Joey. All the memories came flooding back about how I had got scared and come and slept with Joey, I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that I had hit him in the face and he hadn't woken. I looked down and saw that his arm was dropped over my body. It was a nice feeling to be lying here, it felt all natural and stuff, I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his arms around me.

Joey's Prov:

I love camping and everything but why does the sun have to come out so bloody early. As soon as the sun is out you are forced to wake up by the light, it's not normal to be awake at this time of the day. I turned and looked down at the beautiful girl lay in my arms, when she came in last night my heart just skipped a beat; she was make-up free, her hair was tired back in a messy bun and had odd pyjamas on- now this doesn't usually describe stunning but that is what I saw, all natural and all Lauren. When she said she was scared I don't know what came over me, I didn't process what I was about to say and practically jumped for the chance for her to stay with me, I was so relieved that she said yes because I would have been mortified- how embarrassing! She broke me from my thoughts and started to move, I closed my eyes. I felt her moving about then BAMM she had hit me face, it took all my will power not to open my eyes. Her body froze for several seconds then I felt her snuggle closer to me, I couldn't help but form the biggest smile ever, she could of ran or turned around but she didn't. I carefully opened one eye incase hers were still open and tightened my arms around her, I could get used to this

Couple of hours later everyone was up and dressed, fed and waiting on Lucy and Whitney to come back from the toilets, today we're all going into town shopping, granted I don't like shopping there might be something that I could buy for my Mum, a little something.

….. … …. … …

We were all walking down the crowded streets spending more time than necessary wasting time looking at rubbish. Lucy and Whitney were dragging everyone in antique shops and I could tell Lauren was getting annoyed.

"Hey guys do you mind if we spilt for an hour or so, because not everyone wants to look at antiques." I asked, even if they said no I would most probably still go away.

They all looked around and nodded; one by one I watched them all walk off to leave only Lucy and Whitney left, turns out it wasn't only me and Lauren that didn't want to be here. I grabbed Laurens hand and started leading her down the street.

"If it wasn't for me you would still be looking at old things" I said truly working the whole 'knight in shining armour' role.

"I still am" she replied smirking.

"I'm only four years older" I replied pretending to be hurt.

"Come on old man" she said running off from me.

"Oh game on" I said chasing after her.

We had spent over 3 hours just looking and messing around in different shops and holding competitions for the best Welsh accent. It had probably been the second best thing about this holiday so far-number one being last night of course. Sadly all good things had to end and we were all together again in the tent. When we had got back we had discovered that the others had been to the beach and been in a few clubs but I certainly didn't mind and Lauren didn't seem to either.

…. ….. ….. …. … …. …

Lauren's Prov:

Night was drawing in now and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. We had spent a good two hours playing board games and laughing, drinking and just enjoying ourselves. I have never spent so much time smiling and laughing like I had done with Joey today. Sometimes I feel like I am so different to Lucy and Whitney, like I'm a spear part to their fun. That's why I drink a lot when I am out, to get some attention from them even if it's bad. I know I shouldn't but I do, I like a drink but tonight I didn't feel like I had to because I had Joey. He was my company, I didn't feel left out but infact I felt like I was part of the group even thought I wouldn't mind if Lucy and Whitney were gaining all the attention because they weren't gaining Joeys because I had all of it.

All the others were already in bed and I was about to get into mine when I heard Joey call my name.

"Yeah" I replied turning around.

"You not joining me tonight" He asked making my heart run wild.

"Oh I thought it was only a-one-time-thing" I replied scratching my neck and the atmosphere turn slightly awkward.

"Well it can be if you want but I thought you still might be scared" he replied turning his light on and getting in his bed.

"Well you asked so nicely" I replied walking over and joining him in bed.

I was right back to the place love being the most, in Joey's arms…

Big, big apologies for not uploading for the past two days; Monday was my Nanna's birthday and I was out all day and yesterday there wasn't enough hours in the day and I was so busy it was unreal! I will try and do two chapters tomorrow and one of them may contain something that starts with a K and ends with an S and has two letters in-between. Anyhow back tomorrow R&R!...X


	5. Beach

Lauren's Prov:

A wave of dejavu rushed over me that morning. Like yesterday I woke up to find Joey next to me, his arm drooped over me and his body facing me. Some people look awful in the morning but not Joey; it's even fair to say that he looks better with his bed head then he does when it is all gelled , you just had the urge to mess it up with your hands like you do when you see a little kid. This face was worry and stress free and even watching his chest rising and falling could make you that relaxed you could fall asleep, just by watching someone breathe. Over this holiday I have felt so much closer to Joey, it was like he was my best friend, I mean we were always close but now we are so close I feel like I could tell him all my secrets just like that and not have to worry he would go and tell the next person, like I have known him my whole life, like I could trust him with my life. I felt him move beside me and I turned to look at him.

"Morning" I said snuggling closer to his God like body.

"Good morning to you too, how long have you been awake" he questioned tucking a piece of hair behind my ear off my face.

"Not long, about 10 minutes" I replied smiling as he ruffled his hair like I had been dyeing to do all morning.

"Come on beautiful, time to get up." He said trying to get up.

"No five more minutes" I said trying to pull him back down.

"Lauren…"

"I will fight you" I said as I used all my power so pull him back down. I managed to get him back he started tickling me; he knows I hate being tickled.

"Joey stop!" I pleaded trying to get him to stop.

"What's the magic word?" he replied tickling me harder.

"Please…ahahahaha…please Joey...joe, stop…ahaha" I said trying to get him to stop.

"Okay, okay" he said as he stopped. I caught him by surprise and flipped us over so I was straddling his waist, staring in his eyes. The air changed between us and all could be heard was our heavy breathing. We stayed like this for ages until I decided to break what was happening.

"I win." I said moving off him and walking out his compartment, not even looking back, I knew what I had just done had got to him.

…. ….. ….. … …. …

Today was our last day; we had to be out of the camp site at 3 so we were just packing up our things ready to leave. I now was regretting bringing 5 bags because it was killer to pack.

"Lauren do you want to go to the beach, we haven't been yet and it would be a break from all your packing" he said walking over to be.

"Sure, that would be great." I said walking over to the others and letting them know where we were going.

…. ….. ….. ….. …. …

Joey's Prov:

"It's just typical that the sun comes out the day we are leaving" I said to Lauren as we were walking down the beach near the sea front.

"Branning luck eh, won't get us anywhere in life" she said nodding her head agreeing with her statement.

I just turned to look at her stopping her from walking; I lifted her chin so she was looking at me and pulled her closer. I leaned in until my lips fell on hers with a passionate, but soft kiss. She froze at first but then she started to respond to the kiss, mine and Lauren's lips were working in sync and it was the best feeling ever. After a while we broke apart just staring in eachother eyes…

"Oh what we got here…."

Sorry for the long wait, I will try and do another chapter later on. So they have had their first kiss! But who might that be? EE tonight wooo, that second hug awwwwwww, anyway maybe back later x


	6. Home

**Lauren's Prov:**

"Oh what have we got here…?Here is a tip love, if he is planning on spending money on you, get him to take you somewhere better then Wales" said this old, Walsh woman. I just stood there unable to open my month-this seems to happen a lot. After a while of just standing there looking at each other the old woman wobbled off out of sight. I turned back around to look at Joey and he started to lean in again.

"Wow, that didn't happen and it is definitely not going to happen again!" I said putting my hands on his ridiculously musclely chest to stop him from going any further.

"But it did Lo, I wanted it to happen and so did you, we could me this work" he replied trying to reason with me. I looked in his eyes and all I could see was pain and the truth shinning though them but I knew this couldn't happen, what would everyone think? What would our family think?

"No I didn't want that to happen" _lies_ "Imagine if that was Lucy or Alice or one of our friends that caught us, what would we do then?" I was killing myself, the look on his face, the sadness and pain was just written all over it. "We're cousins, we're related, we have the same blood for crying out loud, this isn't normal and it isn't going to happen again, do you hear me?" I had to be blunt for him to get the message.

"Yeah…" he stepped away with so much sorrow and pain that my heart had literately split into.

"Good now we need to get back, we're leaving soon." I said walking off, I needed to do this, and it was for the best!

We walked back to the camp site in silence; it was very awkward to say the least, I didn't mean to hurt him but it was what had to happen, he needed to know it was for the best for him too.

**Joey's Prov:**

I was devastated; by doing that one stupid thing I had ruined my friendship with Lauren. I shouldn't have acted upon my feelings because it was stupid. I am so stupid. We all know how stubborn Lauren can be, I would be lucky if she ever spoke to me again. But I know deep down that Lauren likes me too, I mean you can just tell; the way she looks at me, the way she acts around me, when I compliment her she goes a very attractive shade of red, but Lauren thinks about others and what they would do if they found out and she doesn't put what she wants first. I think she is scared but does she think that I'm not; I'm terrified because I know that I have never felt what I am feeling for Lauren right now, that I will never be able to hold her in my arms and call her mine or have a relationship that wouldn't be frown upon. But what was killing me the most was that it was awkward, and I don't want it to be awkward between us.

…. …. …. …. …

We got back to the tent and Lauren went straight for the Vodka, it broke my heart even more, I had caused her pain and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Lauren are you alright?" Whitney asked walking over to her.

"Yep just fancied a bit that's all" she replied but the look on Whitney's face confirmed that she didn't believe her.

I walked over to Fatboy and Tyler remembering that I haven't spent a lot of time with them over this holiday, but I kept I close eye on Lauren.

Over the next hour Lauren was getting more and more drunk having drunk a bottle of Vodka and was ¼ way though her next one. I was worried, really worried.

"Come on let's dance!" she slurred getting up and pulling Alice and Whitney up with her.

"Lauren what is wrong with you, you have to ruin everything." Whitney said trying to get out the grip of Lauren.

"God Whit, your turning into my mum" she laughed at herself "I'm only having fun and enjoying myself, you should try it yourself sometime" she was getting louder and louder.

"Lauren come outside with me, eh" I said trying to keep the peace.

"God guys, we used to have fun" she shouted "I'm going to be sick" she ran out of the tent with her hand over her mouth. I followed her out and held her hair back. Once she had finish she sat on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, I ruin everything" she said leaning on my shoulder.

"You don't, come on, it's time to go home." We both went inside and gathered our bags, when bus had arrived, we all got on and it started moving, next stop Walford.

**So a Welsh woman caught them and everyone else in none the wiser, but Lauren doesn't want Joey, she is thinking of other people not her own feelings. Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I rushed it and I didn't like it, and it was getting late so I decided to leave it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow…R&R?! X**


	7. Leaving

**First of all I would like you say a MASSIVE apology for not updating in ages; I have been so busy it's unreal, also, I haven't watched EastEnders in about a month so I haven't had any inspiration at all (although I doubt I would of got that much) and lastly I have had writer block, after I read over the earlier chapters I really didn't like what I wrote and then I didn't know what to do next so I have been in a bit of a pickle, if you want me to continue with this story I will but if you don't when I won't, simple. Anyway I will stop rambling on and let you read the chapter… **

**Joey's POV;**

We had all been back from Wales about 3 weeks now and as expected Lauren was ignoring me; whenever I would call she would reject it, she doesn't answer texts or the door, I would see her walking down the street and she would turn around and go the opposite way, some people might say that we must of spoke in 3 whole weeks but most of them people haven't met Lauren, she is stubborn and quite frankly very good at hiding. Usually I wouldn't chase a girl like this, shit I don't do this with Alice but Lauren is different, before her all girls were the same in my eyes; clingy, selfish and very annoying but to me Lauren was; beautiful, smart, funny and maybe a little annoying but that's why I love her. Yes you heard correctly over these weeks I have realised I am in love, its very true what they say: you don't realise what you have got until you have lost it and it took me losing her to realise that I love her, and I miss her so much, and if anything I want my best friend back, the friend that I could rely on, trust and make crazy memories with, but I was going to fight, fight to get her back into my life because she is worth fighting for.

"JOEY GET UP ITS GONE 11" Shit I woke up at 9, had I really just spent the last 2 hours thinking about Lauren?

"Okay Alice, give me ten minutes and I will be down" I shouted to Alice though the door, Lauren was very slowly taking over my life…

….. … …. …. …

Me and Alice had ate our breakfast in silence, she didn't know that I had kissed Lauren on the beach but she knew that we weren't talking and she thought it was my fault, that I should just man up and go over and apologise for another '_Joey Branning moment'_ and beg her for forgiveness, this made me angry because she didn't even know if it was indeed my fault or not, she just assumed. But in reality it was my fault, I was the one that acted upon their feelings instead of ignoring them, I shouldn't have made her feel like she has to ignore me ,that the only way to get past it is to not become friends anymore but I had. This isn't a '_Joey Branning moment' _because he wouldn't of cared if she wasn't speaking to me, he wouldn't lash out every time Alice tried to "talk about Lauren", he would have brushed it off and moved on to the next girl, just another annoying girl…

… …. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …

After breakfast Alice had gone out, apparently didn't want to spend another day looking at my miserable face. I was miserable but you don't say stuff like that to a miserable person because it's not exactly going to cheer them up is it?no it's not, but I can't keep going on like this, we need to talk and I need to know what she is thinking because this is killing me, but I'm scared that she will reject me and that is why 3 weeks later I am still sat in my living room and not talking to Lauren.

…. … … …. ….. …

"You have been gone ages, where have you been? I've been worried sick" I said as I stood near the front door with my arms crossed looking at Alice who had just walked through the door.

"Only town helping Lauren do last minute shopping, sorry _dad_" she replied as she put her own shopping bags down near the door.

"Why does Lauren need last minute shopping?" I replied ignoring the last bit of her sentence

"Tomorrow?" she replied with a look saying you should know what I'm talking about, but I didn't and I think she realised that so she continued "Devon, she's moving with Peter and Lucy…" my face fell…

**Please let me know if you want me to continue and sorry again for the wait xxx **


End file.
